


Зодчие Трегарта

by beeksu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeksu/pseuds/beeksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Судьбы множество капризов. Иногда она отнимает нечто дорогое, чтобы заменить это настоящим сокровищем. <br/>Жизнь великого воина и обычного человеческого ребенка пересеклись, чтобы навсегда изменить будущее целых миров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Красный резиновый мячик покатился к самому краю лужайки. Ударился о ствол дерева и отскочил обратно, на ковер мягкой травы.  
Маленький мальчик, весело засмеявшись, побежал за игрушкой. Под присмотром своей мамы он добрался до мячика и схватил его.  
Легкое движение в густой листве кустов привлекло его внимание, и малыш перестал радоваться игрушке, а с любопытством уставился туда, откуда раздался шум.  
Мальчик и его родители жили на границе с лесом, и часто нежданные гости пробирались к их мусорным бакам, чтобы поживиться легкой пищей. Чаще всего мальчик видел енотов и лис, но сегодня из кустов на него смотрел красивый олень.  
Малыш прижал к себе мячик и в восхищении рассматривал сказочное животное.  
Олень заинтересованно смотрел в ответ, позволял любоваться своей гладкой лоснящейся шкурой и огромными рогами, в которых запутались мелкие цветочки.  
У животного отсутствовал один глаз, на его месте был уродливый шрам. Но это нисколько не портило прекрасное создание.  
Олень смотрел умным карим глазом в обрамлении пушистых темных ресниц.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался малыш. – Я Майкл.  
Олень шевельнул ушами.  
\- Майкл! – крикнула мама. – Майкл, обедать!  
Но малыш, приоткрыв от любопытства рот, никак не мог оторваться от оленя, а тот, качнув тяжелой головой, повернулся к нему спиной и исчез среди деревьев, словно и не было его никогда.  
\- Майкл! – уже строже прикрикнула мама, и малыш, разочарованно вздохнув, поспешил в сторону дома. 

Родители вновь ругались. Майкл сидел за обеденным столом и лениво гонял по тарелке зеленые кустики брокколи.  
\- Прекрати играть с едой, - отец гневно свел брови, и Майкл как-то моментально сжался под его грозным взглядом. Ткнул вилкой в брокколи и откусил немного.  
Родители продолжали решать свои взрослые проблемы, тихо переругивались и чиркали по тарелкам столовыми приборами, разрезая на мелкие части заботливо приготовленные овощи.  
\- Если ты не голоден, тогда иди в свою комнату, - все же не выдержал отец и указал ему на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж.  
Майкл выбрался из-за стола, прошептал нелепые благодарности за обед и оставил родителей с их руганью наедине.  
На втором этаже он быстро юркнул в свою комнату, запер дверь и полез под кровать.  
Коробка тут же была вытащена на середину комнаты, и Майкл достал из неё альбом для рисования и набор цветных карандашей.  
Он открыл альбом и принялся переносить на чистый лист изображение оленя, увиденного им в лесу.  
Звуки ссоры снизу стали нарастать, мама кричала, а отец гневно рычал в ответ.  
Майкл схватил коричневый карандаш и стал закрашивать шкуру оленя, затем принялся за рога.  
Он почти никогда не пользовался розовым цветом, но сегодня он ему был необходим, ведь в рога оленя были вплетены такие прекрасные цветы.  
Внизу что-то разбилось. Мама закричала на отца, а потом они оба понизили голоса, но ругаться не прекратили.  
Майкл схватил альбом, набрал горсть карандашей и забрался в постель. От открытого окна было больше света, и он, высунув от усердия кончик языка, продолжал переносить на альбомный лист прекрасное грациозное животное.  
Майкл не был талантливым художником, да и в школе его отметки по этому предмету сильно хромали, но он так любил заниматься рисунком, что все взрослые проблемы, которые родители любили решать при помощи ругани и битья посуды, уходили на второй план.  
Звуки в столовой все нарастали. Кажется, мама разбила ещё несколько тарелок, а отец все продолжал сдерживаться, только бросался злыми обидными словами, из-за которых мама вновь и вновь хваталась за посуду.  
Майкл вплел в рога оленю ещё несколько цветочков, а потом грустно уставился в окно.  
Они жили в тихом маленьком городке, который был защищен с двух сторон огромными горами, а с третьей - непроходимым лесом.  
Майкл здесь родился, и ему очень нравилось, что машин здесь было в десятки раз меньше, чем белок и лис. И трава казалась ярче, чем показывали по телевизору, а небо таким синим и высоким, что от его красок болели глаза.  
Майкл, как ни старался, никак не мог добиться такого же оттенка, как бы ни смешивал цвета своих карандашей.  
Он подпер подбородок кулачками, и прошелся рассеянным взглядом по кустам, которые отец сильно запустил и прекратил стричь в прошлом году.  
Среди пушистой сочной листвы он заметил знакомого оленя. Животное вернулось и, запрокинув голову, смотрело в его окно.  
Майкл быстро обернулся на запертую дверь, но родителям было не до него – в ход пошла стеклянная посуда.  
Мальчик схватил свой альбом, распихал карандаши по карманам шорт, а потом вылез в окно.  
Олень выступил вперед, будто бы опасался, что мальчик навернется с крыши и, скатившись вниз, неминуемо сломает шею. Но Майкл уже сотни раз нарушал правила и сбегал в лес, подальше от непрекращающихся ссор родителей, так что в мгновение ока оказался рядом с животным.  
\- Ты вернулся, - в восторге прошептал он, остановившись в футе от оленя. – Ты меня не боишься?  
Одноглазый вновь шевельнул ушами, а потом потянулся к мальчику. Он осторожно вдыхал его аромат, изучая одежду, кожу рук, мягкие каштановые волосы. Когда олень, надышавшись его запахом, вдруг с силой выдохнул воздух, растрепав шапку буйных кудрей, Майкл тихо засмеялся, протягивая к оленю ладошку:  
\- Ты будешь моим другом?  
Олень отпрянул, и детская ручка безвольно повисла вдоль тела. Но Майкл и не думал сдаваться или плакать. Наоборот, мальчик лучезарно улыбнулся, развернул к оленю свой альбом и пробормотал, прячась за своей картиной:  
\- А это ты.  
Майкл грустно вздохнул:  
\- Плохо получилось. Знаю.  
Одноглазый вновь вытянул шею, и с его рогов прямо на макушку и плечи мальчика посыпались розовые и нежно-голубые цветочки.  
Олень осторожно прихватил край альбомного листа, словно хотел вырвать картину, но вместо этого неосторожно оторвал кусочек.  
Майкл тут же ткнул ладонью ему в нос:  
\- Нет, испортишь же. Лучше я сам.  
Мальчик тут же оторвал лист, и пока Одноглазый дожевывал край картины, протянул ему портрет.  
\- Это тебе.  
Олень фыркнул, ткнулся носом, собирая запахи карандашей и бумаги, а потом прикрыл свой глаз и склонил голову, позволяя мальчику коснуться своей шеи.  
Шкура у оленя была мягкой, и в густой шерстке на шее тут же утонули детские пальчики.  
\- Такой красивый, - зачарованно произнес Майкл. – Теплый.  
Олень переждал пару минут, а потом открыл глаз и взглянул на Майкла. Мальчик смотрел в ответ с нежностью и робкой надеждой на то, что от него не отвернутся.  
\- Я тебе потом рисунок отдам. Хорошо? А то съешь еще.  
Одноглазый фыркнул, качнул головой, и с огромных рогов вновь медленно заскользили лепестки.  
Майкл свернул рисунок:  
\- Родители опять ругаются. Постоянно о чем-то спорят. А мне завтра в школу. А я не хочу. Там много задиристых ребят. Они постоянно хвалятся своими новыми игрушками или прыгают перед девчонками, - пробурчал Майкл, продолжая наглаживать шею оленя. – А мне с ними не интересно. Мне больше нравится рисовать. Знаешь, а учительница мне сказала, чтобы я неправильно вижу мир, и что солнце может быть только желтым или оранжевым, а никак не черным или зеленым! Говорит, что земля только черная или коричневая, а мне нравится рисовать ее желтой или синей! Она так громко ругала меня, что ребята смеялись. И мне было стыдно. И обидно.  
Олень медленно моргнул. Вздохнул грустно, совсем как человек, а потом повернулся к Майклу спиной и направился в лес.  
\- Стой! – в отчаянии крикнул мальчик. – Ты… уже уходишь?  
Одноглазый замер, повернул к нему рогатую голову, и Майкл увидел, как рядом с розовыми и голубыми цветами, словно по волшебству, распустились желтые бутоны.  
\- А мне, - робко шепнул Майкл, - можно с тобой?  
Олень шевельнул коротким хвостом и, переставляя сильные ноги, скрылся среди деревьев.  
Майкл обернулся на дом, закусил губу, а потом вновь глянул в сторону леса.  
Солнце нагревало листву, заставляло ее светиться изнутри. Деревья, переплетаясь друг с другом сильными ветвями, радушно приглашали человеческого ребёнка узреть сокровища истинного мира.  
Пальцы ослабли, и альбом упал на землю. Майкл переступил через него и, крепко сжимая в руке свернутый рисунок, последовал за Одноглазым в его дом и его царство. 

Одноглазый мягко ступал по земле, и Майкл видел, что его копыта утопали в зелени травы. Сильное тяжелое тело оленя дышало такой мощью, что Майклу не было страшно следовать за своим новым другом в мир, где щебетали птицы, переговаривались насекомые и шелестела листва.  
Майкл осторожно касался пальцами папоротника, отодвигал стебельки, чтобы ненароком не сломать их, и уходил все дальше в лес.  
Одноглазый обернулся, дождался, пока мальчик нагонит его, а потом вдруг запрокинул голову и подал голос.  
Майкл вздрогнул, но не от испуга, а восторга. Он еще никогда в жизни не слышал, как кричали олени, и было что-то такое волшебное в этом звуке, что он улыбнулся.  
Одноглазый говорил с лесом, подавал сигнал, оповещал всех и каждого, что он привел с собой чужака, который находился под его защитой.  
И с того момента, как звук голоса оленя прокатился эхом, оседая на каждой травинке, для Майкла началась пора чудес.  
В дыхании леса что-то изменилось, исчезла однообразная картина умиротворения и блаженства, на ее место величественно вступила сама суть природы.  
Майкл увидел тень, мелькнувшую за деревьями, и на него уставилось сухое белое существо с огромными черными глазами. Создание цеплялось тонкими пальцами за кору дерева, моргало испуганно, и Майклу показалось необычным, что веки существа опускались на глаза снизу вверх, а не наоборот.  
Создание затряслось в ужасе, приоткрыто маленький рот и, испустив тонкий писк, вскарабкалось по стволу дерева, чтобы оттуда вести свои наблюдения.  
Майкл переступил с ноги на ногу, обернулся на оленя, а тот вдруг опустился перед ним, подогнув под себя сильные ноги, и вновь подал голос, но на этот раз тише и мягче.  
И Майкл, спрятав рисунок в один из карманов на своих шортах, подошел ближе.  
Одноглазый был большим. Могучее тело под мягкими прикосновениями детских ладошек даже не дернулось. Мальчик погладил его, ласково почесал за ухом, а потом вскарабкался на спину оленя.  
\- Это был лесной дух, да? – Майкл показал пальчиком в сторону, где еще недавно дрожало от тревоги страха странное создание. – Нет? А что это было?  
Он задавал много вопросов, пока Одноглазый медленно брел вперед, огибая поваленные деревья, поросшие мхом и папоротником.  
Майкл заметил, что в траве поднимали свои тонкие одинокие головы мелкие стебельки, обещающие однажды стать полноценными деревьями.  
Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем олень остановился, и Майкл, не успев заскучать, вновь изумленно открыл рот.  
Одноглазый привел его к ручью, бьющему из-под трех небольших камней, наваленных друг на дружку. Опустился на ковер мягкой травы, ожидая, пока Майкл, пыхтя, сползал с его крепкой спины.  
Солнца в этом месте было так много, что его лучи, отражаясь от поверхности крохотного озерка, освещали собой поляну.  
Одноглазый расположился неподалеку, покосился на мальчишку, притаившегося за камнями, и спустя пару мгновений задремал.  
Майкл же, схватив веточку, принялся исследовать дно озерка, но кроме мелких камешков и песка ничего не обнаружил. Спугнул двух небольших рыбешек с яркими золотистыми плавниками и серебряными телами.  
Поводив веточкой по воде, он потерял к озерку всякий интерес, и принялся исследовать могучие деревья, обнимающие поляну со всех сторон.  
Добравшись до дремавшего оленя, Майкл хотел вновь потянуться к ветвистым рогам, но его внимание привлекло недавнее существо, с сухим тощим тельцем, напоминающим скелет, и непропорционально большой головой.  
Существо крупно дрожало и несмело приближалось к ребёнку. Огромные глаза смотрели на Майкла с любопытством.  
И тот уже протянул руку, чтобы погладить создание, но Одноглазый, почувствовав это движение, повернул голову в сторону существа и фыркнул, сдувая его прочь.  
Тоненькие ножки подкосились, и создание рухнуло в траву, заворочалось там, издавая жалостливые стоны.  
Оленю было скучно наблюдать за этими барахтаньями.  
\- А ты волшебный? – спросил Майкл, схватил вдруг Одноглазого за морду. – Заколдованный, да? Тебя злая ведьма превратила в оленя, а на самом деле ты благородный рыцарь? Как в книжках?  
Олень недовольно пошевелил ушами.  
\- А как тебя расколдовать? Поцелуем? Но я же не девочка, - продолжал бухтеть Майкл, хмуря брови. – Думаешь, получится?  
Одноглазый устало вздохнул.  
\- А может, надо приготовить зелье?  
В траве перестал барахтаться белый скелетик, глянул на оленя и человеческого ребёнка бездонными черными глазами и что-то пропищал. Одноглазый фыркнул, и скелетик тут же прижух, припал всем тельцем к траве и сжался, словно пытался стать еще меньше и незаметнее.  
\- Почему ты его ругаешь? – Майкл вдруг щелкнул оленя по носу. – Так нельзя. Он же маленький, и не может за себя постоять.  
Одноглазый вздохнул, неожиданно боднул Майкла лбом, и когда ребенок, весело смеясь, повалился на траву, прихватил зубами его за футболку и понес в обратном направлении.  
Майкл, покачиваясь, продолжал гундеть о том, что такой сильный и большой олень не должен обижать маленьких, а Одноглазый, добравшись до края леса, отпустил мальчишку.  
Тот неуклюже брякнулся на траву. Но она была не такой сочной и зеленой, как в чаще леса, провел по ней ладошкой и наткнулся на свой брошенный альбом.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он оленю. – Ты придешь завтра?  
Одноглазый склонил перед ним голову, потряс ею, и десятки цветков посыпались Майклу на макушку. Мальчишка засмеялся, вскинул руки, стараясь поймать как можно больше лепестков.  
\- Приходи, - произнес он отчаянно, когда этот дождь из цветов закончился. Мальчик поднялся на ноги и, достав из кармана шорт свернутый рисунок, положил его перед ногами оленя. – Приходи, пожалуйста.  
К рисунку тут же потянулся белый скелетик – оказалось, что он брел за ними всю дорогу. Крохотное создание, размером не больше крольчонка, протянул тощие руки к рисунку, развернул его и уставился на изображение. Моргнул пару раз – веки проехали по глазнице снизу вверх – а потом глянул на Майкла.  
\- Пока! – мальчик махнул им обоим рукой, прижал к себе альбом и устремился в сторону дома.  
Одноглазый, проводив ребенка взглядом, повернулся к скелетику. Тот вздрогнул и протянул оленю рисунок. Сухие ручки у существа сильно дрожали.  
Они оба слышали, как Майкл взобрался на второй этаж и скрылся в своей комнате. Захлопнул окно и задернул штору.  
\- Хватит трястись, Шессу, - из рук скелетика забрали рисунок. – Я не собираюсь тебя калечить.  
Шессу боязливо посмотрел на мужчину, с которого медленно сползала личина благородного лесного животного.  
\- Но я это сделаю, если ты вздумаешь кому-либо проговориться о мальчишке.  
Шессу активно закивал, опасаясь произнести хоть слово. Он уже и позабыл, как выглядел его повелитель в человеческом обличии.  
Больше десяти лет повелитель охранял эти места в образе животного, и Шессу с удивлением и грустью увидел, как в светлых волосах хозяина начала серебриться седина.  
\- Как считаешь, Шессу, - обратился к нему повелитель, и скелетик издал приглушенный звук, чем-то напоминающий мурлыканье домашней кошки – так истосковался по его глубокому голосу. – Это и есть Судьба?  
Шессу осторожно подполз к повелителю и потерся головой, покрытой короткой белоснежной шерсткой, о его сапоги, за голенищами которых были заткнуты кинжалы.  
Шессу моргнул, вскинув голову к повелителю, тоненько запищал, и был вознагражден – на него посмотрели.  
Хозяин протянул к нему руку, и Шессу мгновенно прыгнул в широкую ладонь. Взгляд у повелителя не изменился за эти годы – теплый и немного печальный. Янтарный жар отливал оттенками меда и золота, и Шессу вздохнул: хозяин потерял свой глаз много лет назад, на поле брани, и теперь старый шрам напоминал о той битве, стал символом предательства и изгнания.  
Шессу любил повелителя – тот был справедливым, хоть и часто мерило его мудрости оборачивалось против него же самого.  
И ничего бы хозяин не сделал ему: он не из тех, кто отнимает жизнь за легкую провинность или глупое слово, сорвавшееся с языка. Так, припугнул бы слегка.  
Шессу хотел было ответить повелителю, что, да, возможно, это и есть Судьба, но тот вдруг мягко погладил его по голове, отчего Шессу прикрыл глаза и довольно заурчал, позабыв о своем желании.  
Повелитель повернулся к дому людей спиной и скрылся за деревьями. Шессу умиротворенно сопел у него в ладони, прислушиваясь к тихим шагам, шелесту листвы и мягкому звону оружия, закрепленного за спиной и на ремне хозяина.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день Одноглазый привел Майкла к большому озеру. Дорога заняла у них почти четверть часа, и все это время Майкл спокойно шел за оленем, напевал себе под нос песенку и иногда гладил Шессу по круглой голове.   
Чуть позже Шессу едва слышным шепотом произнес свое имя, быстро вскарабкался на плечо ребенка и, пряча виноватый взгляд от Одноглазого, вцепился крохотными лапками в край детской футболки.   
\- Наверное, они разведутся, - пробормотал Майкл, когда Одноглазый, выбрав наиболее удачное место у озера, лег и вновь задремал. Он никак не реагировал на ребенка, но чутко прислушивался к каждому слову, что срывались с детских губ. – Я в школе слышал, что так взрослые поступают. У нас в классе у многих родители не живут вместе.   
Майкл ссадил Шессу со своего плеча, и тот принялся осторожно исследовать полянку, несмело приблизился к краю озера и зачерпнул ладошками прозрачной воды.   
\- Что мне сделать, чтобы они не разводились? – Майкл подтянул к себе ноги. – Может, это из-за меня?..  
Шессу уткнулся мордочкой в свои ладошки, жадно пил чистейшую озерную воду.   
\- Как мне их помирить?..  
Шессу громко завопил, взмахнул руками и упал в воду, взметнув небольшой фонтан из брызг.   
\- Шессу! – крикнул Майкл, подорвавшись, чтобы спасти его, но Одноглазый тут же схватил ребенка зубами за край футболки и удержал на месте. – Пусти! Пусти меня! Он же утонет!   
Майкл пытался вырваться. Шессу барахтался в воде, захлебывался и взметал все больше брызг, махал тонкими ручками.   
\- Пусти меня! Пусти!   
Одноглазый потянул ткань на себя, а потом отбросил ребенка за свою спину, чуть склонил голову, выставляя вперед рога.   
Шессу полностью ушел под воду, его не было видно не более пары секунд, а потом его тщедушное тельце выбросило из озера неведомой силой.   
Майкл пораженно замер. Шессу едва слышно кашлял и хватал ртом воздух. Он обернулся в сторону озера, зашипел злобно, а потом отполз назад, к Одноглазому.   
Когда она, вытянув перед собой белоснежные руки, показалась из воды, Майкл испуганно икнул, схватил Шессу и прижал к груди. И тот, все ещё шипя на незнакомку, забрался под футболку Майкла и затрясся там, стараясь согреться о горячее человеческое тело.   
\- Здравствуй, Дейдрэм, - произнесла девушка, щуря светлые голубые глаза, кажущиеся почти прозрачными при ярком свете солнца. Она улыбнулась, сверкнув заостренными клыками, а потом звонко рассмеялась. – Я давно не видела тебя рядом со своим озером. Что привело тебя ко мне?   
Майкл посмотрел на Одноглазого. Тот, фыркнув, отвернулся от девушки и принялся лениво пощипывать траву, словно это сейчас являлось для него задачей первостепенной важности.   
\- Характер твой оставляет желать лучшего. Столько лет прошло, а ты все такой же. Не считаешь, что тем самым наносишь мне оскорбление?   
Одноглазый лениво работал челюстями, продолжая пережевывать траву.   
Незнакомка пожала плечами, нырнула обратно в воду, исчезнув из вида. Майкл потянулся было, чтобы взглянуть, куда же делась прекрасная девушка, но Одноглазый вновь схватил его за край футболки, а Шессу, змейкой повиснув у ребёнка на шее, приглушенно зашипел.   
Она вновь показалась. Вынырнула на берег и, потянувшись гибким телом, удовлетворенно вздохнула, подставив лицо нежным солнечным лучам.   
Майкл впервые видел такую красивую девушку. Ее светлые волосы отливали золотом, а чешуя на длинном сильном хвосте сверкала такими ослепительными оттенками, что смотреть было больно. Даже крохотные бриллианты в сережках мамы не блестели настолько ярко.   
\- Не забывай, Дейдрэм, - не открывая глаз, произнесла она. – Твое могущество и власть остались в прошлом. По силам ли тебе нести эту ношу? Спасет ли она тебя, или, наоборот, уничтожит?   
Она взглянула на Одноглазого. Майкл впервые почувствовал ужас, разлившийся внутри холодом. Он сковал его ноги, и ребенок почти упал на оленя, припал к нему всем телом.   
Русалка его пугала.  
\- Ну что же ты, человеческое дитя, - с легким укором произнесла русалка. – Подойди же ко мне, дай взглянуть на тебя, надежда и погибель великого воина!   
Но Майкл в порыве страха обхватил шею Одноглазого руками и прижался к нему, ища поддержки и защиты.   
Олень с укором глянул на чаровницу, фыркнул и милостиво разрешил мальчишке обнимать себя.   
Русалка обиженно скривила тонкие губы:   
\- Ты зря меня боишься, человеческое дитя. В этих лесах не властвуют ни короли и князи людские, ни Тьма, что сгущается на Востоке Острых Гор. В этих лесах мы живем в мире от распрей, что бьют в щиты и барабаны войны. Неужели ты не слышишь, что до этих мест не долетают звуки горнов, призывающих под стяги крови?   
Русалка не дождалась от ребенка ответа. Пренебрежительно фыркнув, она коснулась своих волос, принялась расчесывать их тонкими пальцами.   
Она тихо напевала себе под нос, распутывала золото волос, и рассеянно водила под водой могучим хвостом, пугая мелких рыбешек.   
\- Прости, - успокоившись, Майкл заинтересованно взглянул в сторону русалки. Он шепнул Одноглазому на ухо о том, что перестал бояться незнакомки, разомкнул руки. А олень подтолкнул его мордой в спину, тем самым давая понять, что дева не представляла никакой опасности.   
Русалка наградила мальчишку острым взглядом, недовольно сморщила носик.  
\- Прости. Я раньше никогда не видел никого красивее тебя.   
Руки незнакомки замерли, она перестала расчесывать волосы, а потом звонко рассмеялась. В широкой улыбке вновь сверкнули острые клыки, но на этот раз Майкл храбро приблизился к русалке и протянул ей ладошку:   
\- Здравствуй. Меня зовут Майкл.   
\- Аннанте, - представилась русалка, касаясь ручки ребенка. Ладонь у нее была ледяной, но Майкл смело пожал ее. – Дева Тихого Озера.   
\- А ты хорошо плаваешь, Аннанте? – серые глаза малыша смотрели с восторгом на хвост русалки.   
И та вновь рассмеялась. На этот раз улыбка коснулась ее неживых прозрачных глаз. Шессу, продолжая свисать с шеи Майкла, тоже увидел разительную перемену в облике русалки.   
\- Ты не умеешь плавать, человеческое дитя?   
\- Можешь меня научить? – тихо спросил Майкл. – Пожалуйста.   
\- Что ж, - фыркнула она, быстро глянула в сторону Одноглазого, который так и жевал траву. Но Аннанте знала, предприми она хоть что-то, что могло грозить ребенку увечьем или смертью, то знатный Дейдрэм убил бы ее без раздумий. Вот только в присутствии человеческого дитя он не мог принимать свой истинный облик, чтобы зарубить ее одним из своих мечей, но с успехом мог насадить на острые рога. – Я думаю, - продолжила она, - что это хоть как-то развлечет меня и моих дочерей.   
Аннанте издала тихий звук, и уже через несколько мгновений на поверхности воды, одна за другой, показались семеро девушек, таких же прекрасных, как и их мать, дева Тихого Озера. 

Дейдрэм вернулся к озеру с наступлением сумерек. Он снял перевязь двух ремней, на которых висели мечи и, растянувшись на земле, положил оружие рядом с собой.   
Он знал, что она вернется. И Аннанте не заставила себя ждать.   
Рядом раздался едва слышный плеск воды, и вскоре сапога Дейдрэма осторожно коснулась тонкая женская ручка.   
\- Уверен ли ты, мой повелитель?   
\- Я уже давно не твой владыка, Аннанте, - перебил он ее, но тут же смягчил свой тон. – Ты всегда была свободной, как и твои дочери. Никто не в силах властвовать над русалочьим родом.   
\- Ты был и остаешься моим повелителем, - фыркнула Аннанте. Она выбралась из воды и легла рядом с Дейдрэмом. Дева озера положила голову ему на грудь. Её мокрые волосы тут же намочили его куртку и простую льняную рубаху под ней, но Дейдрэм не выказал ни малейшего неудобства.   
\- Почему ты все ещё здесь? – он следил за темнеющим небом, которое медленно застилала ночь. Во мраке всегда таилось множество опасностей. – Холодает. Уплывай в пещеры, и грейся до наступления утра.   
\- Прогоняешь меня?   
Дейдрэм усмехнулся. Положил огромную тяжелую руку на голову Аннанте и погладил ее шелковистые волосы.   
На теле ее повелителя, который всегда принимал ее, как равную, уважал и чтил ее народ, который мог наказать и давал право смело высказываться обо всем, что лежало камнем на сердце, было так много шрамов.   
Аннанте подняла голову и взглянула в лицо Дейдрэму. Он много лет бродил по этим лесам, но так редко навещал ее, что сейчас видеть его так близко было для нее счастьем.   
Он постарел: безжалостные руки вплели нити серебра в ворох золота волос, больше морщин прочертило свои узоры в уголках глаз и на лбу – от блеска былого великого воина остался жалкий призрак, бродящий по окрестностям хвойных лесов.   
\- Опасно было приводить этого мальчика сюда, - Аннанте накрутила на пальчик локон волос Дейдрэма. – Он ведь даже не понял, как пересек с тобой врата и оказался в чужом мире.   
\- Это мои заботы.   
\- Ты всегда брал на себя куда больше, чем мог вынести, - Аннанте коснулась руки владыки. Склонив голову, она поцеловала его ладонь, мимолетно скользнув холодными губами по его шрамам. – Ты жаждешь вернуться?   
\- Ни одна война не имеет значения, - он следил за тем, как тихие звезды переливались сотней оттенков стали. С момента потери глаза взгляд его стал острее, а слух тоньше – все в этом мире имело свою цену. Забирая что-то одно, он отдавал некогда несравнимо ценный дар. Равноценная монета – так называли обмен с Судьбой. – Важна сама жизнь.   
\- И это говоришь мне ты? – Аннанте тихо засмеялась. – Ты? Великий воин крови и дыма? Ты? Тот, кто появился из чрева медведицы?   
Дейдрэм невольно поморщился, и русалка, поняв, что затронула старую рану, подавленно замолкла.   
\- Ничего, - он коснулся ее лица, погладил по нежной щеке, а затем убрал белоснежные волосы ей за ухо. В ночи русалочьи волосы меняли свой цвет на оттенок снега.   
\- И все же прости меня, - Аннанте вновь положила голову ему на грудь, с упоением прислушалась к ровному сильному бою тяжелого сердца, на котором, она знала точно, было не меньше шрамов, чем на большом могучем теле. – Ты сын медведицы. Но ты всегда будешь моим королем.   
\- Аннанте, ты же знаешь, что значит эта встреча с человеческим ребёнком? Понимаешь, что она сулит?   
\- Знаю, - она лениво поводила хвостом в воде. Становилось все холоднее, но русалка не спешила покидать своего старого друга. – Ведаю. Судьба ведет нас всех, сын медведицы. Каждого из нас. У богов в руках камни наших жизней, и на них начерчены руны, что предрекли наши жизни.   
\- Я не верю в богов. И в людей больше не верю.   
\- Но они верят в нас. Все они верят в тебя.   
\- Я не видел ни одного бога.   
\- Зато они видят тебя каждый день, и направляют. Они следят за тобой, сын медведицы. Однажды ты пошел им наперекор, и они вложили в твои руки тот самый камень.   
Аннанте вновь приподнялась, но смотрела она теперь не с тоской или нежностью, а с затаенным страхом:   
\- У вас двоих, у тебя и этого мальчика, нет истории, выложенной в письме.   
В глазах русалки стояли слезы. Дейдрэм впервые взглянул на нее, оторвался от созерцания ночного неба.   
\- Что же случится, - едва слышным шепотом произнесла Аннанте, - когда Судьба вознамерится начать расчерчивать камни?   
\- Это уже происходит, - хмыкнул Дейдрэм. – Здесь тебе ничего не угрожает. Ни тебе, ни твоим дочерям.   
\- Слышали бы тебя боги, - Аннанте слегка успокоилась. – Но их ушей достигают разве что хвалебные песнопения девиц, что приносят им в жертву, а не стоны и плач детей, оставшихся сиротами после очередной войны.   
\- Девственниц все любят. Даже те, кому ты молишься, - усмехнулся Дейдрэм.   
Русалка вновь засмеялась. Поправила свои волосы.   
\- Я скучала, сын медведицы.   
\- Русалки не плачут по людям.   
\- Зато проливают слезы по королям, - фыркнула она, быстро поцеловала шрам на лице Дейдрэма, а потом коснулась губами его губ. – По королям, уста которых – терпкий можжевельник.   
Она скрылась в водах озера быстрее, чем Дейдрэм успел ответить или обнять ее за плечи.   
Дейдрэм резко сел, коснулся своих мечей, но те лежали на том же самом месте, где он их бросил. Рядом с эфесами оружия мирно спал Шессу.   
\- Иди к мальчишке, - тихо приказал он, и Шессу моментально распахнул глаза. – Охраняй его.   
Роговицу черных глаз Шессу заволокло желтой дымкой. Он тихо исчез в лесной чаще, поспешил через врата к дому ребенка, который значил для его повелителя больше, чем собственная жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

Дни летели чередой сменяющих друг друга сезонов. Игривые дочери Аннанте в первое же жаркое лето научили Майкла быть частью воды. Русалки тянули его на дно, уча задерживать дыхание, кружили в нежных танцах, ласково обнимая хрупкое детское тело, которое день ото дня становилось все сильнее и выносливее.   
Каждый вечер Майкл возвращался домой, а Дейдрэм уходил в лес, который невидимыми оковами держал его в своей власти.   
И только маленький мальчик, которого привела к нему Судьба, мог дать ему заветную свободу.   
Почти четырнадцать лет Дейдрэм знакомил Майкла с миром, который раньше был для него ничем иным, как сказкой, найденной в книге с яркими картинками.   
Лес многое скрывал от человеческих глаз. 

Майкл забросил на плечо рюкзак, обернулся на Одноглазого, который лениво брел за ним следом и хмыкнул:   
\- Неужели ты постарел, друг мой?   
Шессу, что сидел на плече повзрослевшего и вытянувшегося Майкла, испуганно схватил его за ухо, и глянул на своего повелителя.   
Хранитель леса тоже сильно изменился за эти годы: стал больше, казалось, что силы в животном так много, что удержать всю ее крупное тело попросту не могло.   
Одноглазый был таким мощным, что Майкл, в котором было почти шесть футов роста, казался хрупкой веточкой рядом с ним. Он был как щепка, которую одним резким ударом топора отнесло от векового дерева.   
\- Сегодня разведаем все, - Майкл пересадил Шессу на другое плечо, - а завтра я возьму спальник и палатку и пойдем к горам. Слушай, я эти места уже знаю, как свои пять пальцев, но на границе леса мы ещё никогда не были.   
Одноглазый медленно качнул головой и прошел мимо Майкла.   
Тот пожал плечами:   
\- Настроение у тебя, мягко говоря, оставляет желать лучшего. Не с того копыта встал?   
Шессу слабо засвистел – оценил шутку, а вот Дейдрэм не разделял их веселья.   
Майкл вырос упрямым юношей. Этим утром он заявил, что хотел бы исследовать горы, а затем пересечь их границу – так его тянуло туда, где лес обрывал свои владения.   
Дейдрэм знал, что остановить Майкла у него не получится. Старое зло следило за ним и, подойди он к границе, могло случиться все, что угодно. Оставалось только просить помощи у Аннанте – русалка могла напеть Майклу множество песен о том, чтобы тот повременил, и не совался туда, где его могла поджидать смерть.   
\- Возможно, я увижу тех, о ком мне рассказывала Аннанте. Ведь столько всего я ещё не видел в твоем мире! – Майкл шел следом за Одноглазым. – Она говорила, что древние боги всегда смотрят на нас. Она все ещё верит, что им небезразлична наша судьба.   
Майкл вырос болтливым. Ничего другого Дейдрэм и не ожидал, учитывая, что разговаривала с Майклом только Аннанте, даже ее дочери предпочитали обмениваться с человеческим ребёнком исключительно улыбками, одаривая его порой кокетливым взмахом ресниц.   
\- Знаешь, Аннанте говорит, что однажды ты сам мне все расскажешь, - Майкл догнал Одноглазого, погладил его по шее и пошел впереди. – И я уже никак не могу дождаться этого момента. Нет, конечно, Аннанте сказала, что на тебе старое заклятье, но даже она не знает, как его снять! Слушай, может, мне правда поцеловать тебя? Помнишь, я давным-давно предлагал тебе это.   
Дейдрэм презрительно фыркнул и подтолкнул Майкла в спину.   
Через час они добрались почти до самой границы. Майкл, выбившись из сил, решил сделать привал и, сбросив рюкзак в траву, прижался спиной к дереву.   
Дейдрэм же внимательно вслушивался в каждый шорох, что раздавался в непосредственной близости от них.   
Шессу тихо посвистывал на плече Майкла. Жмуря черные глаза, он хотел было задремать – так его утомила дорога – но Майкл неожиданно вскочил на ноги, привлеченный каким-то звуком, и бросился бежать, сломя голову.   
Шессу жалобно закричал, зовя Дейдрэма, и тот отреагировал мгновенно. Майкл был быстрым и юрким, ловко петлял между деревьями, стремясь добраться до источника звука, что так привлек его внимание. Дейдрэм же попросту сносил преграды, ударяя по ним тяжелыми вековыми рогами.   
Деревья с характерным хрустом ломали свои тела, не в силах противостоять силе Дейдрэма.   
Майкл в самый последний момент остановился, схватился за ствол дерева и, тяжело дыша, выглянул на узкую поляну, которую окружали тонкие березки без единого листка на сухих ветвях.   
На поляне, среди валунов, росли алые кусты, охраняли алтарь с выложенной на нем башней из плоских камней.   
Рядом с алтарем стояла фигура, затянутая в алый, покрытый грязью и испачканный зеленью травы, балахон.   
Позади незнакомца, зависнув в паре футов над землей, висела точная копия жреца. Невесомое создание было в несколько десятков раз больше своего оригинала.   
Руки огромного существа стягивали оковы, цепи которых тянулись к алтарю, и исчезали среди пирамиды камней.   
Дейдрэм, приблизившись к Майклу, укоризненно фыркнул ему в макушку, растрепав волосы, и первым вышел на поляну.   
Жрец медленно повернул голову, существо за его спиной последовало его примеру. Под капюшонами незнакомцев место лица занимала иссохшая кожа без рта и носа. Узкие щелочки глаз смотрели на Дейдрэма и Майкла без особого интереса.   
\- Кто это? – прошелестел за спиной оленя Майкл.   
Жрец поднял сухую руку. Тонкий палец указал на Одноглазого, и скрипучий неприятный голос заполнил собой поляну:   
\- Мой предшественник рассказывал о тебе, сын медведицы.   
Одноглазый угрожающе выставил вперед рога. Шессу тут же вцепился тонкими коготками в шею Майкла и отчаянно засвистел.   
Огромное существо зацепилось плечом за ветку дерева, и без особых усилий сломало ее. Раздавшийся треск ещё сильнее напугал Шессу, и тот уткнулся мордочкой в шею Майкла, издавая при этом все те же низкие свистящие звуки – угрожал жрецу и его божеству не приближаться.   
\- Это уже не твои владения. Здесь заканчивается твоя власть, - проскрипел жрец, сжимая сухие пальцы в кулак. – Но мой предшественник был смещен, и его миссия почила вместе с ним.  
Майкл покосился на Одноглазого. Тот греб землю копытом – продолжал угрожающе наставлять на жреца рога.   
\- Меня не интересуют старые распри, - жрец отвернулся. Пальцы его ослабли, и он возвел руки – ладонями вверх – к солнцу, пробивающемуся сквозь занавесь сухих ветвей. – Мое бессмертие останется здесь навечно. Жаждущий бессмертия не был осторожен в своих желаниях, и остался прикованным к божеству, что исполнило его просьбу. Бессмертные, вечные, в цепях и оковах.   
Голос жреца стал тише, но низкий скрип, которым сопровождалось каждое слово, продолжал холодить кровь.   
\- Нужно быть осторожнее в своих желаниях.   
Одноглазый стал медленно пятиться. Майкл, поняв, что то, с чем они столкнулись, лучше обходить стороной и не будить в нем лихо, так же отошел от дерева и осторожно двинулся в обратную сторону.   
\- Мальчик, - протянул жрец, опуская руки.   
Дейдрэм замер на месте. Он был готов к столкновению каждую секунду, но жрец не обернулся к ним, зато божество продолжало рассматривать нежданных гостей.   
\- Это дитя, - скрип разрезал тишину, словно клинок непокрытую латами плоть. – Сын медведицы, будь осторожен в своих желаниях.   
Жрец медленно отступил к алтарю, и божество, отвернувшись от них, потянулось следом.   
Дейдрэм повернулся к ним спиной и, укоризненно взглянув на Майкла, гневно фыркнул. Тот кивнул и припустил обратно – ему не нравилось, когда Одноглазый смотрел на него с разочарованием. 

Майкл резко открыл глаза.   
За окном стояла глубокая ночь, в сердце которой решила разыграться нешуточная буря. Ветер хлестал по дому, бил о крышу и окна мокрым плащом дождя и листвы.   
Майкл перевернулся на бок и, не рассчитав, скатился с постели. Ноги словно онемели на несколько минут.   
Майкл потер заспанное лицо и подошел к окну. Лес был молчалив и темен. Ещё никогда Майкл не видел, чтобы тот был нем даже в разгар стихии.   
Нехорошее предчувствие кольнуло его в области груди. И Майкл, не медля ни минуты, открыл окно, и в одной пижаме выбрался на крышу.  
Ветер продолжал негодовать, пытался свалить Майкла с ног, но тот осторожно спустился с крыши на землю и бросился в лес.   
Ноги моментально утонули с мокрой траве и грязи, пижама стала липнуть к телу, но Майкл продолжил путь. Он чувствовал, что в лесу что-то изменилось, словно нечто чужое пробралось под покровом ночи и теперь душило его изнутри.   
Майкл несколько раз поскользнулся и, очутившись на берегу Тихого Озера, был забрызган грязью с ног до головы.   
Света постоянно вспыхивающих молний, расчерчивающих черное небо, оказалось достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть, как огромная черная фигура возвышалась над озером. Их было двое – оба черные, гладкие, с чешуйчатой, отливающей серебром, кожей. Они были наги, без каких-то половых признаков, и только на лице, без глаз и носа, был безобразно распахнут огромный черный рот, обрамленный по кругу несколькими рядами острых клыков.   
\- Черт возьми, - придушенно прошептал Майкл.   
Одно из существ, в котором было не меньше девяти футов роста, склонилось над берегом, и Майкл слишком поздно заметил, что Аннанте, выставив перед собой руки, в отчаянии шептала заклинания.   
Второй чужеземец, распахнув пасть, пытался напасть на Одноглазого, рядом с которым валялся брошенный меч.   
Аннанте, увидев Майкла, закричала:   
\- Беги! Скорее! Беги!   
Одноглазый обернулся на ее крик, за что тут же поплатился. Существо ударило его рукой, отбрасывая оленя со своего пути.   
\- Беги! – Аннанте вытянула вторую руку по направлению к другому существу, разделяя свои силы, но это не помогло русалке.   
Ее первый противник, распахнув клыкастый рот, выдохнул морозным дыханием, которое за мгновение покрыло озеро толщей льда, замуровывая в могиле дочерей Аннанте.   
Русалки пару секунд бились подо льдом, а затем застыли навечно, исказив прекрасные лица в предсмертной агонии.  
Саму Аннанте замуровало по пояс. Русалка страшно закричала, но все ещё сражалась. Когти на руке ее врага были острыми и тонкими – он насадил Аннанте на них, убивая деву озера.   
\- Беги, - пролепетали губы Аннанте в последний раз.   
Существо дернуло рукой, но ногти плотно застряли в костях и плоти русалки. Незнакомец потянул добычу на себя, ломая мертвое тело русалки.   
Майкл почувствовал, как ко рту подступила тошнота, когда враг сбросил с когтей верхнюю часть тела Аннанте.   
Второй враг уже медленно подбирался к Майклу, и тот, развернувшись, бросился обратно в лес.   
Ноги слушались плохо, он постоянно подсказывался и падал, съезжал по грязи к деревьям, вставал и бежал дальше, почти не разбирая перед собой дороги.   
А позади уже ломались деревья – преследователи и не думали останавливаться.   
Ему надо было добраться до Врат, просто пересечь их, чтобы оказаться в безопасности собственного мира, но упав в очередной раз, Майкл скатился с оврага и бежал уже совершенно в противоположную сторону.   
Существа за его спиной продолжали ломать деревья, месить воду и грязь тяжелой поступью, следуя за беглецом.   
Майкл застыл на месте, когда в своем слепом бегстве добрался до обрыва. Испуганно обернувшись, он увидел, что враги уже добрались до него, и один из них занес руку. Но удар получился поверхностям и слабым – Майкл отреагировал мгновенно – отскочил в сторону. Не рассчитал только, что ноги вновь увязнут в грязи, и он рухнет с обрыва.   
Руки бешено цеплялись за ветки и грязь, сумели кое-как обхватить один из корней. Но долго в таком положении он продержаться не мог. Корень был мокрый, и пальцы постоянно скользили, под ногами же не было никакой опоры.   
Майкл уже мысленно попрощался с жизнью, когда в пальцах перестала чувствоваться сила, а сверху на него взглянул враг. Всего секунда, и тот пропал.   
Майкл застонал, зажмурился. Пальцы соскользнули, и опоры под ними уже не было.   
\- Я держу! – его схватили за руку.   
Сверху на него смотрел окровавленный мужчина. Кровь черно-красными струйками стекала по его волосам, по лицу, смешивалась с дождем. И Майкл запоздало подумал, что кровь не принадлежала мужчине.  
\- Давай, - прохрипел мужчина, свешиваясь с края обрыва. – Помоги мне! Давай же, подтянись!   
Майкл ещё раз, внимательнее присмотрелся к своему неожиданному спасителю, и изумленно охнул, запоздало заметив знакомый шрам:   
\- Дейдрэм?..  
Тот кивнул.   
Майкл обхватил второй рукой его запястье, и Дейдрэм потянул парнишку на себя, вытаскивая из бездны неминуемой смерти.


End file.
